


Queen of Slow

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: This time Matt gets to go slow.





	Queen of Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Stressed out. 
> 
> Hm, can a story be fluff and pwp at the same time? I guess it can.

Dom lay spread eagled in his king size bed. A thin sheet was covering his lower body, leaving his chest bare. The room was a bit stuffy, for it had been an extremely hot day, especially for a September day. Soft light from the lantern across the street streamed in through the gap between the curtains. The red numbers on the alarm clock next to his bed read 01:13.

He was sleeping restlessly. He tried to turn around, but he bumped into something. Turning the other way. Bump again. Something kept him from lying on either one of his sides. Groggily he started to wake up. Something was different. Hadn’t his window been open when he went to sleep?

A soft glow behind his bed led his eyes towards the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and light was spilling into the bedroom. Things were definitely weird. Dom always closed the door to the bathroom and he was very mindful about turning off the lights. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he slowly sat up, stretching and yawning. 

It was only then that he noticed the package that was placed on the bed between his legs. All thoughts about the mysterious light forgotten, he curiously crawled closer. It was a flattish, rectangular parcel, wrapped in sparkly, red paper with a broad, black, silk ribbon, tied in a big bow.

Dom picked up the package. It was heavier than he expected. Carefully he shook it a bit. A soft thud came from the package. Placing it back on the bed again, he began to untie the ribbon. It felt soft between his fingers and was nice and long, and strong too. Images of bound hands or blindfolded eyes flashed through his mind. He bound the ribbon around his neck, leaving the ends hanging loose down his chest.

Gingerly he started to peel off the paper, without tearing it. The package contained a golden, lidded box. Dom let his fingers softly stroke the lid before he lifted it off. Inside he found a heavily ornamented, gold plated picture frame, tucked in snugly in red velvet. The picture itself was covered with some red, crackly paper.

With a trembling hand, Dom removed the paper. It revealed a beautiful picture of a young Queen Elizabeth II, but instead of the queen’s face, Matt was looking at the camera cheekily, a corner of his bottom lip grabbed between his teeth. At the bottom of the picture was a swirly banner. It had just one word, written in a powerful font, on it. The typeface did not fit the picture, the banner, nor the frame. And neither did the word: SLOW.

Dom didn’t know if he wanted to burst out in laughter or not. He was strangely aroused by the picture. Gently he stroked his fingers over Matt’s face, while a sweet smile made it’s way onto his face. Damn, he loved that silly man.

Now that the mystery why he hadn’t been able to turn over, was solved, he looked up from the present on the bed. Behind the bed, small candles were lined up on the floor in two rows, forming a path towards the bathroom. Three mysteries solved at once. The soft glow, the open bathroom door and the closed windows all made sense now.

Slowly Dom got up from the bed, carefully, not to let the picture slide from the bed. He followed the trail of candles to the bathroom. He pushed the door open all the way. There was no one there, but it was filled with a multitude of candles of all sizes. Just a few were scented. A pleasant, subtle smell of lavender hung in the air.

Stepping further into the bathroom, Dom saw that the bath was filled up, the water sprinkled with red rose petals. It was just the right temperature for a hot night like this. It would cool his sticky body down, but not so much that he would be uncomfortable. He stripped off his trunks and slipped into the bath. The ribbon floated on the water for a bit until the material had soaked up too much water to stay afloat. Oh, this felt like heaven.

He wondered where Matt was though. It was a bit risky to light so many candles and then just leave in the hope that Dom would wake up some time, preferably before the place caught fire. At that moment, though, Matt entered the bathroom. Dom needn’t have worried. Matt was carrying a large bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries and a mug with something steamy. A can of whipped cream was clasped beneath an arm.

“Hot chocolate”, Matt softly spoke while he put it down on the ledge on the far side of the bath, sitting down on the other side.

“I know it’s a hot night, but nothing is as sensual as hot chocolate.” 

He blushed slightly. Matt was so cute when he blushed. Dom always was amazed that he still had the power to make Matt blush from time to time, even after all these years. Of course Dom knew that this blush wasn’t necessarily brought on by him per se, but Matt would only find hot chocolate sensual when Dom was the one drinking it. 

Matt would only make this special, super thick and rich brew for him. Dom briefly wondered what his kitchen would look like. Matt was a messy cook, a great cook, no doubt! But a messy one. And it was the middle of the night. That sure wouldn’t have helped with keeping things neat. None of that mattered now, though. 

“Do you want some whipped cream with it?”

Dom sank a little deeper in the bath until his chin was under water. He looked up at Matt and slowly shook his head. Matt placed the bowl and the can on the floor and leant over to kiss Dom’s lips softly. It was a chaste kiss, but it spoke of a deep longing and a love that ran even deeper. Dom had almost just grabbed him and janked him into the bath with him, but he knew that would have ruined Matt’s plan. And he knew Matt had thought long and hard about how he wanted this evening, or more accurately, night, to play out.

Matt got up from the tub and rummaged around in the bathroom cabinet. He came back to the bath with a very soft looking, new sponge and a flask of shower gel. The shower gel was new too. Dom didn’t recognise it. It was a darkish pink and smelled like raspberries, light and fresh. Matt wet the sponge and squirted a dollop of gel on it.

“Nice, yeah?”, he quietly asked. Dom closed his eyes and let a low hum rumble from deep inside his chest. This must be what heaven is like. Matt started to gingerly soap Dom up in slow circles over his chest. A smile formed on his face when he noticed the ribbon around Dom’s neck. He pulled on it softly to get Dom to sit up straight so he could was his back too.

When Dom sat up straight, Matt bent forwards a bit. “Kinky bastard”, he whispered, lips only slightly brushing Dom’s ear. It send a shiver down his spine, which resulted in a devious smirk on Matt’s lips. He stuck out his tongue, and licked along the outer edge of Dom’s ear. More shivers.  
A tiny kiss.

When Dom took a tentative sip of the somewhat cooled down hot chocolate, Matt swooped in to steal some of the creamy stuff from Dom’s mouth. His tongue swirling around Dom’s in a sensual kiss. The kiss was so intense that Dom almost dropped the cup in favour of grabbing Matt. And Matt almost slipped off the edge of the bath, and into the water.

Almost.

But Matt pulled out of the kiss and resumed his lathering. Carefully soaping every last inch of Dom’s body. When he felt satisfied with his work, he carefully pulled Dom up to get him out of the tub. Some of the rose petals stuck to his wet body. It made Matt giggle while he plucked them off one by one.

“Wait”, Matt said and ran away, leaving Dom shivering on the bathmat. He wondered why he was shivering, though. The room had felt so stuffy when he had woken up. The bath must have cooled him down, or heated him up, making the room temperature feel lower than it actually was. But before Dom could contemplate some more on this, Matt returned, and he was bundled up in a big, soft towel, warm from the dryer.

Matt wrapped himself around the towel with Dom in it, and kissed him softly on his lips. Dom wanted to hold Matt, but his arms were immobilized by Matt and the towel. Kissing, however, was something he could do in this position, and he kissed with a fervor, making both of them moan softly.

Matt started walking backwards, out off the bathroom, while patting Dom dry in a half hearted manner. Dom didn’t care, he was too entangled in their kissing to care much about anything else. When they reached the bed, Matt turned him around and pushed him delicately onto the bed.

Dom must have fallen asleep, the bath, hot chocolate and late hour, attributing to his drowsiness. While he slept something had changed, the warm towel that had been wrapped around him, had disappeared. Now something cold and wet on his lower belly, slowly shook him awake again, though. The cold was immediately followed by something warm, but equally wet. His eyes fluttered open, and when he looked to where the feeling came from, he was met with Matt’s blue eyes, looking up at him with mischief sparkling in them.

The room had changed too, Dom noticed when he looked around, trying to wake up fully. All candles, safe from a few on the bedside tables, had been blown out. The bathroom door was closed, and the window was open again to let in some much needed fresh air. The beautiful picture had found a way on top of the dresser. It would look nice on the wall there, or maybe above the bed, Dom thought sleepily.

“Hey, sleepy head”, Matt quietly said, while squirting a line of whipped cream from his crotch all the way up to his neck, with branches to circle both his nipples. Matt started licking up the whipped cream. Sometimes using the just tip of his tongue, while other times he flattened it out on Dom’s skin. It tickled in a most arousing way and Dom felt his dick stiffening. His nipples were given extra attention and by the time Matt reached his neck and was sucking on his pulse point, he was fully hard.

“Wide awake now, though”, Dom half moaned

Matt climbed on top of Dom, who just now noticed that Matt was still fully dressed. The rough fabric of his black jeans, rubbing against his nakedness. Buttons were pressed into his chest. He didn’t mind either. He opened his legs and held Matt firmly between his strong thighs, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He would never let this man go.

After some intense kissing, Matt squirmed free from Dom’s embrace and sat up on his knees. His hands made a slow path from Dom’s shoulders to his heart and then down to his hips. Warm, soft hands, but strong too. His eyes followed the path and, unconsciously, his mouth fell open a bit, tongue wetting his lips.

“So beautiful, baby. So, so beautiful”, he whispered as if talking to himself more than anything else.

Slowly he started to unbutton his shirt, button, by button, by antagonising slow button. It seemed like he was in a world of his own, but Dom knew better, of course. Matt was playing him, seducing him with just a sliver more of bare skin for every button he opened. And boy, did it work. His insides were boiling. He felt like he was squirming under Matt’s scrutinising gaze, but he stayed in control. He kept perfectly still. Only a small twitch of his dick gave him away.

What felt like hours later, Matt had finally unbuttoned his shirt, but it still hung loose from his shoulders. He let it hang there, and stood up on the bed, feet on either side of Dom’s hips. For once, he was towering high above Dom. It was a sight to behold. Getting his trousers off, was slightly less elegant, and was accompanied with wobbling on the bed and curses, uttered under his breath.

Dom would surely have giggled, hadn’t Matt gone commando. The sight of his dick springing free from his jeans, had Dom spellbound and everything that came after was of no importance at all.

Matt came down to his knees again. He tilted his head a bit and looked Dom in the eyes, a soft smile on his face. So much love was written on his face, that Dom felt his whole body warming up. God, how he loved that man, and how he wanted him, preferably now, but he would wait however long Matt would want to stretch it.

Still on his knees, Matt placed his hands next to Dom’s shoulders and lowered himself to peck Dom on the nose. Dom wanted to kiss Matt, but he was already out of reach again. He came back with one of the strawberries between his teeth and nudged it against Dom’s lips to feed him. The red juice that dripped from his mouth, was deftly licked up and Matt softly pushed his tongue in Dom’s mouth for a deep, strawberry flavoured kiss.

The slow pace had both of them moaning softly, anticipation building to a high that they hadn’t taken the time for recently. More strawberries and more slow kisses followed. Warm hands were stroking over hot skin. And very slowly, but steadily, kisses became messier. Hands became needier. Soft touches became urgent grabbing and scratching. Moans became louder until finally Dom couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Matt, babe, I want you to ride me. Ride me slow.”

Two bodies lay spread eagled on the king size bed. One on its back, the other on its front, half covering the first. A thin sheet was covering their lower bodies, leaving their upper bodies bare. Soft light from the lantern across the street streamed in through the gap between the curtains which were blown inside a bit by a gentle breeze from the open windows. The red numbers on the alarm clock next to the bed read 07:49.


End file.
